


Heavenly Body

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, Gen, ace!Jellal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Cana hits on her fellow member of Team B, only for it to backfire.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Heavenly Body

**Author's Note:**

> Old request.

"Yo, it's Jellal!" crooned Cana, sliding into the seat beside the slowly suffocating man.

"It's Mystogan, Cana. Please call me Mystogan. You never know who might be listening." Especially with the Magic Council's box seats _right there._

She scoffed and took a chug from a bottle.

Irritated, he pulled at his collar, trying to coax some air into the stifling outfit. "Speaking of my counterpart, how did he survive the summer wearing this outfit?"

Cana shrugged. "His thing was sleep magic. He could've just knocked us all out and danced around naked with no one the wiser." She paused, a sultry smile spreading across her face. "You know," she positively purred, leaning in close to the criminal, "I bet you have an ace or two up your sleeves. And I wouldn't mind if you were to dance around me with that… Heavenly Body of yours…"

"It's called a Heavenly Body because you can't touch it. And the only ace up my sleeves is me."

It was almost worth getting drenched as Cana spit out her alcohol.

Almost.


End file.
